


The 12 days of Eros

by Blushingbutterfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, mature - Freeform, suprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushingbutterfly/pseuds/Blushingbutterfly
Summary: It’s 12 days until Victor’s birthday and to show how much Yuuri loves his beloved coach and fiancé he had planned out suprises for each and every day leading up to Victor’s birthdayIt’s time to seduce Victor with the power of Yuuri’s Eros





	The 12 days of Eros

It was yet another cold morning in the city of St Petersburg and all Victor wanted to do was hug up to his fiancé, Yuuri. Both lying underneath the warm duvet, their bodies wrapped around each other, enjoying the warmth and embrace. 

Yuuri opened his sleepy eyes to see bright blue orbs gazing back at him. 

“Morning Victor”

“Morning my love” Victor replied back, lifting his head up towards Yuuri’s cheek and slowly caressing it bringing a light pink blush upon Yuuri’s face. The ring on Victor’s hand shone as he stroked him, glowing and lighting up the bedroom.

“We should get up and get ready for training today” Yuuri interrupted. 

“ Oh can’t we just stay like this a little longer?” Victor pouted which made Yuuri chuckle as Victor scrunched up his face.

“I would like that too Victor but you know how Yakov gets when we turn up late. Here how about this, we get up now and not risk a argument with your coach and I will give you kisses all say today, as many as you want” the words perked up Victor and made him excited.

“Ok deal but I won’t go easy on you in training for getting me up so early” Victor said as he pinched the rosy cheeks of Yuuri’s face. 

Both got out of bed and did their daily routines of getting ready. Starting with a wash, then making breakfast together and eventually getting their gear and making their way to the ice rink. 

——————

 

The first kiss happened as they got out of the door of theirs apartment, it was a sweet kiss on Victor cheek. It made Victor so happy and was worth getting out of bed for. He could wait for more kisses from his beautiful fiancé. 

The next one happened in the locker rooms as they changed in private. A surprise kiss on the back of Victors shirtless neck made him squeak and fe felt the lips touch his neck. 

Victor turned around to find his fiancé with the biggest smile and a cute blush spread across his cheeks. Victor did nothing but stare at him, still surprised how bold Yuuri was becoming lately.

“Sorry I just couldn’t help myself Victor” Yuuri said softly against Victor’s neck.

——————

Skating in the rink was the third kiss of the day. Victor, as usual was talking to Yakov about changes to his routine as Yuuri was with his other rink mates practicing jumps. As Yakov was talking, Victor caught a glimpse of Yuuri in the corner of his eye.

He slowly turned his head a little to see more of what his cute fiancé was doing. Gliding by from one side of the ice to another, Yuuri also noticed Victor looking. 

Yuuri smiled and started skating towards Victor and as he glided by Yuuri raised his hand and blew him a kiss as she skated by, adding a wink at the end.

Victor blushed hard again but it was noticed quickly by his coach. Yakov scolded at him for making goo-goo eyes at Yuuri and getting distracted easily won’ win him no gold medals if he keeps goofing off. 

Yakov had a point, Yuuri was starting to become a distraction, catching him off guard and making him loose his mind over it. 

Yuuri was so full of eros now and Yuuri had become so bold from that; that Victor didn’t know how much more he could take. He could resist from Yuuri’s charm even if he tried. 

——————

After a hard day of training, Victor and Yuuri soon retired back home. They stopped at their usual café on the way home to grab a warm cup of coco to take with them as they walked back home.

As soon as they got in Makkachin jumped up on them, happy so see they had come back home. They both set their gear down and took Makkachin for a walk at the local park.

The lovely orange sunset soon turned into a romantic evening and when they got back they started to prepare evening dinner. Yuuri cooked as usual while Victor cleaned and prepared the table. 

They both smiled and laughed talking about how skating went, admiring each other as the other one spoke as they both sat down and eat.

It started to get late. Plate were washed and put away, soon the two began to relax more on the sofa, cuddling each other while watching tv.

That’s when the last kiss happens of the day. Victor sat normal on one side of the sofa while Yuuri lied on the other side with his legs on Victor lap. 

Victor flicked though the channel and rubbed Yuuri’s leg gently, soothing his leg muscles from a hard day of ice skating.

As he flicked through the channels, Yuuri raised himself up from the sofa and took his had and warmly stroked Victor cheek. Victor turn his attention to Yuuri who had the cutest smile on his face.

A soft look on his eyes, looking at him like was drunk with love. Yuuri took his other and and placed it on the other cheek and slowly drew Victor in towards him.

It was a soft, tender kiss that Victor melted into. A few seconds into the kiss, it got more heated and passionate, feeling the warmth off each other face, getting their bodies closer together. 

They soon stopped to breathe and gaze into each other’s eyes. Both glittering in the light.

“Did you enjoy your kisses today?” Yuuri asked resting his forehead upon Victor’s own 

“Oh my love I enjoyed them very much, especially the surprise ones. You really caught me off guard” Victor replied 

“That’s good to hear, there’s more surprise to come” Yuuri cheerful said back.

“More?” Victor questioned 

“Yep, more surprises all leading up to your birthday Victor” he smiled 

“My birthday? But that’s not until another 12 days” Victor said sounding a bit concerned 

“ I know and I’m gonna make you feel so special every single day till your birthday where you get a big birthday surprise.”

“But you don’t have to do that Yuuri, it’s only a birthday…”

“Ah ah ah not just any birthday, it’s your birthday and I’m doing this to show you how much I appreciate you and all the you’ve done for me” Yuuri butted in.

Victor was gonna say something back but he knew how determined Yuuri could be and wouldn’t back down. Victor just smile towards his beloved fiancé.

How wonderful was his amazing husband to be Victor thought. The next 12 day was going to be amazing and something to look forward to every day he got up.

“So what’s tomorrow’ s present” questioned Victor 

“ If I told you that, it wouldn’t be a surprise. Now let’s get to bed” Yuuri said lifting himself of Victor and grabbing Victor’ s hand, leading him towards the bedroom. Victor agree it was time for bed. 

But Victor had to think what else had Yuuri got in store for him the next 12 days.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I have been working on between other stories I have been writing.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy


End file.
